1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-language input method and a multi-language input apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a multi-language input method for displaying a letter including a symbol, such as accent, in response to a touch input and a touch gesture consecutive to the touch input and a multi-language input apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The portable device of today has become equipped with complicated functions, such as taking pictures or photographing moving images, the playback of music files or moving image files, games, the reception of broadcasting, the support of a wireless Internet, and has been implemented in a complex multimedia player form. Accordingly, a portable device is being developed in a new form, from a hardware or software viewpoint, in order to enhance portability and convenience while satisfying the needs of users.
As a portable device's convenience is increased, a user wants to use letter entry/edit functions, such as a memo, the transmission of e-mail, and the transmission of a message, more conveniently through the portable device. In particular, research is being carried out in order to increase convenience in entering multi-language letters because users in various countries use portable devices, and the user's need to input multi-language letters through Social Networking Services (SNS), etc. have increased.
In accordance with conventional portable devices, there is a difficulty in entering a symbol that forms a multi-language letter, for example, an accent symbol. Referring to FIG. 1, multi-language letters, such as á, é, í, ó, ú, ñ, and ü, may include letters and accent symbols. In this case, in a conventional portable device, a user has to generate a long press input for an English letter as shown in the left part of FIG. 1 and then has to generate an input for selecting an accent symbol in a pop-up window that is generated in response to the long press input as shown in the right part of FIG. 1.
That is, a keypad included in a conventional portable terminal includes only the alphabet, and additional keys for letters including symbols are not assigned to the keypad. Accordingly, a user has to generate inputs twice in order to enter a letter including an accent symbol.